Christmastime
by Nimhi
Summary: The Three Lights are getting ready for Christmas, and none is more excited than Seiya. Short.


Christmastime  
By Nimhi

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used in this story. It is merely a fan work, I am making no profit.  
Notes: Just a series of short Christmas stories I've started featuring the Three Lights. I've only finished this first one, so far, but I've completed half of what will probably turn out to be the third chapter. Third chapter will be mild Seiya/Yaten. Hopefully inspiration strikes as to what I want to put in chapter two…let me know if you like it!

~ * ~

"What's that? What's in that bag? Is that for me?" Seiya popped up off the couch, eyes wide.

Taiki closed the door behind him, moving his shopping bags behind his back slightly.

"Just because Christmas is next week doesn't mean that every time I go out, I'm buying you things." He said flatly. Seiya moved closer to him, grinning.

"So what is it, then?"

"Things that I bought. You don't need to be digging through it all."

"So it's for me."

"I didn't say that, Seiya."

"If it's not for me, then why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Because it's hardly any of your business what I buy!" Taiki pushed past Seiya irritably, swinging his bags out of the way as the other boy reached for them. "Seiya! There's nothing here for you!"

"Who's it all for then?" Seiya waggled his eyebrows. "Something special for Ami, perhaps?"

"Seiya!"

"No? Yaten, then, maybe?" Seiya took on a thoughtful expression. "You know, I've always suspected that you had a thing for him. Did you get something for Yaten?"

Taiki's face flushed angrily and his eyebrow began to twitch.

"Of _course_ I have purchased gifts for you, Yaten, and yes, Miss Mizuno as well." Taiki ground out. "Whether or not said gifts are in _these_ bags is irrelevant. Perhaps I was shopping for personal items. Did that ever occur to you?"

"Sure, you could have been." Seiya nodded. "But you weren't. Why won't you just let me see?"

"It's the principle of the thing." Taiki put his nose in the air and disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him firmly. Seiya sighed and dropped himself on the couch.

"Fine, then." He grouched. He idly flipped through channels on the TV for thirty minutes, when the door opened again. He jumped up. "What's that? What's in the bags? Is that for me?"

Yaten glared at him icily as he shut the door.

"Stay back."

"Ooo! It _is_ for me! Let me see!"

"I warned you."

"C'mon Yaten, I just want a peek! Did you get something for Taiki too? Tell me what you bought!"

"Seiya."

"What's in this one? Is that a…_OW_! _Don't hit me_!"

"I said stay back." Yaten shook his hand out casually as Seiya rubbed the bump forming on the top of his head.

"That was mean. It's Christmas time, Yaten. You're supposed to be nice."

"I am being nice. I didn't hit you nearly as hard as I could have. Now let me through. I want to wrap these."

"For me?" Seiya looked at Yaten with wide, hopeful eyes. Yaten sighed.

"Yes, Seiya. I bought something for you. "

Seiya's eyes flicked to the bags.

"No, you can't see what it is. You'll wait like everyone else."

"Is it a basketball? I want my own basketball."

"Does it look like I'm carrying a basketball?"

"I don't know, maybe you're really good at hiding things."

"Brilliant, Seiya. You've figured me out. I've got a basketball hidden in my pocket. I use my magical powers to make the pocket bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, so you don't see any bulge."

"It's funny that you say _magical powers_ so sarcastically. After all, what would you consider your Senshi abilities? Mundane?"

"Sometimes I want to hit you."

"Sometimes you _do_ hit me." Seiya rubbed his head ruefully. "Go on, wrap your stupid presents. I won't peek. In fact, I'm going shopping. And no, you can't know what or who for!"

Seiya grabbed his jacket and wallet and gave Yaten a superior look.

"I may be out late!"

Yaten shrugged.

"Have fun."

Seiya glared at him briefly before leaving with a flourish. Yaten shook his head and smiled fondly. Taiki poked his head out of his bedroom.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he says he's going shopping."

"Good. I ran out of tape." Taiki stepped out into the living room. He nodded at the bags in Yaten's hands. "Any of it actually for him?"

"Not a thing." Yaten smiled. "I shopped for the two of you ages ago."

"What did you get him?"

"A poster of himself."

Taiki laughed.

"Clever. Though, I hope you got him a serious gift as well."

"Of course. And speaking of promotional material, I got Minako a copy of our photobook. Seiya and I have already signed it, I was hoping you'd be willing to, as well."

Taiki rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yes, I suppose I can. Can we make that a joint gift?"

"Well, it's already from both me and Seiya, but I suppose it doesn't matter. Will you pay me for a third of it?"

"Why didn't you just request a free one from the publisher?"

"I did. I was just hoping to make some easy money."

"Cheeky."

"You love me."

"So it would seem."

"I'm going to go wrap these presents." Yaten lifted his bags slightly. "And then I'm heading to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Good night, Yaten."

When Seiya came home that night, he was irritated to note that Taiki and Yaten had both put presents under the tree, but none of them were for him.

~*~

...

...

...

...if you enjoyed this, please review!


End file.
